1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back bezel assembly for a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, relates to a back bezel assembly that facilitates thermal conduction.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The continuous advancement of photoelectronic technologies and digitalization of image displaying technologies have led to the widespread use of various displays in people's daily life. Among these displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in various electronic products due to their advantages such as high definition, light weight, thin profile, low power consumption, and lack of radiation. As a result, LCDs have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays as the mainstream product in the display market.
A conventional backlight module of the direct lighting type is depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in which FIG. 1B is a schematic cross-sectional view taken along line A-A in FIG. 1A. The backlight module 1 comprises a back bezel 11, a light source device 12, an inverter 13 and an insulation pad 15. The light source device 12 is disposed on the front surface of the back bezel 11, while the insulation pad 15 is partially disposed on the back surface of the back bezel 11. The inverter 13 is disposed on the insulation pad 15 above the back surface of the back bezel 11 opposite the light source device 12, and is electrically connected with the light source device 12.
To achieve a better LCD display, commercially available LCDs typically prefer to adopt a light source with higher luminance. However, a light source device 12 with higher luminance tends to generate more heat during operation, in addition to the heat generated by the large current and high voltage of the inverter 13 under operation.
To dissipate the heat generated inside the backlight module 1, the conventional back bezel 11 is typically integrally formed by stamping a metallic material in an attempt to improve the heat dissipation of the backlight module 1 as a whole. However, because the inverter 13 and a portion of the light source device 12 are generally disposed in an overlapping configuration, heat generated from both the inverter 13 and the light source device 12 causes a higher temperature in local areas of the backlight module 1. For example, intense heat from the light source device 12 is transferred through the back bezel 11 to the insulation pad 15, which is in direct contact with the back bezel 11, and then conducted therefrom to the inverter 13. This intense heat plus the heat generated by the inverter 13 itself will cause a higher temperature in this local area, leading to performance degradation or even failure of the inverter 13. Moreover, the overlapped components may add to material usage and overall weight of the product, which increases the profile and weight.
In view of this, it is important to provide a back bezel assembly which is lightweight and delivers a better heat dissipating effect.